1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a touch system utilizing a mutual capacitive method for touch position detection, and more particularly, to a method of minimizing charges accumulated at an electrode associated with a display panel of the touch system when a touch position on a touch panel of the touch system is detected.
2. Description of Related Art
For detecting the touch position on the touch panel having a plurality of transmit electrodes, sensing signals, which could be predetermined voltage pulses, are typically employed to be applied to the transmit electrodes in a predetermined sequence. And charges corresponding to the sensing signals (or the applied voltage pulses) are collected by receive electrodes of the touch panel, creating multiple electrical fields. At the time a touch input on the touch panel is received, capacitances in the touch panel would vary as the result of changes in the electrical fields before the touch position of the touch input could be detected.
However, charges corresponding to the sensing signals are coupled to the electrode of the display panel because of the presence of parasitic capacitances formed between the transmit electrodes and that particular electrode, which may adversely affect the performance of the touch system.